Roller Coaster Ride
by DuskyDancing
Summary: It may have seemed like just another morning surf, but to Kairi, everyday was an adventure with him. Surfing AU.


For SoKai Week, Day 4 - AU Day (though this could arguably be in canon universe)

* * *

There was no rush out to sea that morning. Balancing on her board had become second nature to Kairi, so she could at last focus her full attention on the expanse of ocean before her.

Her knees rested on the board as her hands gently pulled her along, swaying with the small oncoming waves. She'd known this beach her whole life - all of it's dips, currents, and patterns. Her eyes fixed ahead on the single figure farther out, and she had no need to get closer to know who it was.

She and Sora had surfed these waves early in the morning for as long as they could walk, and neither of them had ever missed a day. Even during stormy season, they'd take the risk to brave the more violent waves.

This morning was calm, however, with barely any waves crested beyond the wash. Sora sat on his board gazing towards the horizon.

"Sora!" she called out.

He turned and waved back, waiting as she caught up to his position. Once she did, she shifted and dangled her legs on either side of her board. The water was still - almost too still.

"Sorry I'm late," she said.

"Who's the lazy bum now?" he glanced her a side smirk. His hair spiked out to the side, almost completely dry. Well, that needed to change.

She leaned in close, enough to see the small blush forming on his cheeks, and pushed him off of his board.

"Hey!" he shook the wet spiky hair out of his face, "now that's just cruel."

"You call _me_ lazy, but haven't caught a single wave yet!" she laughed.

"I was waiting for a good one!"

It appeared she'd spoken too soon, for the water began to rise in the distance. Sora quickly got back onto his board and turned around to paddle along with it.

"How nice of the ocean to wait for me," she sat up all prim and proper before following his lead.

It caught up with them quickly. As soon as her board rose with the water, she pushed herself onto her feet. Her stomach lifted into her chest as she maintained balance on the way down. The sensation never got old, like a roller coaster she could ride whenever she wanted. Before it could break over her, she whipped her board to the side. Her fingers glided along the bright blue pocket as she raced the curling tunnel behind her.

Normally, she and Sora would've shared a wave, but he was nowhere in sight.

That didn't last long. Just then, Sora burst from the wave and crashed into her, pulling her into the water with him. She'd wiped out more times than she could count, but the shock still hit her along with the rushing water. His smirking face told her it wasn't an accident.

When they broke the surface, he burst out laughing.

"Oh man, you should've seen your face!" he was barely treading water from the laughter, "I almost drowned trying not to laugh!"

The sight didn't keep her angry with him for long, and soon she joined in, splashing him for his payback.

Already, another wave was cresting before them, and they quickly dove under it. Luckily, Kairi's board couldn't stray far thanks to her ankle strap, but Sora's had already drifted ashore.

"Oops," he said.

"Sora, you lazy bum," she reiterated the words she'd said to him many times. Too lazy to attach his ankle strap, and too lazy to retrieve his board. As she sat herself on her board once more, she extended a hand down to him, "Come on."

After years of surfing, she still preferred her longboard to shortboards. They weren't as agile, but she enjoyed the stability. More importantly, it also meant two could fit when she wanted. He happily took her hand and sat behind her.

Instead of paddling to shore, she turned around and made her way to the building waves. Sora shot her a curious glance.

"You owe me one," she smirked. There was a brief pause before he simply smiled and paddled with her. With his help, they made it back out in no time.

From the swelling water in the distance, Kairi could tell the next wave was going to be good. Standing on a board with two people was more difficult, but she and Sora made their way to their feet in sync. His hands maintained a gentle hold on her waist.

Looking down, the wave had taken them up atleast ten feet, and that addictive sinking feeling before a drop returned.

Her feet lifted from the board. At first, she thought she was falling and panicked. That was, until Sora's hands lifted her up from behind. He set her on his shoulders, and her feet secured tightly around his back.

She was flying.

Stretching her arms out, she yelled out in excitement as they rode the wave down.

"Woohoo!" they yelled together.

He gripped her legs tighter as the wind and water splashed her face, but he never lost his balance. At that point, she didn't even care about falling. She was on top of the world.

As the white wash followed them, Sora and Kairi bailed into the ocean. Hand in hand, they dove deeper under the waves. They kept going until the water around them seemed calm in comparison to the surface. Kairi undid her ankle strap, setting her board free to drift ashore.

Sea plants surrounded them in the crystal blue water, and a small school of fish scurried away at their arrival.

To Kairi, it was the most beautiful place in the world, and she wished she could stay below longer than her lungs would allow.

Before she could fully admire her surroundings, though, Sora pulled her in close and kissed her. She let out a bubble of air in surprise, but quickly wrapped her arms around him to keep him close.

The sensation of his spontaneous kisses never got old. Above surface or below, it was one of those cases where words never needed to be said anyways. Even as her air began to run out, she wished she could stay forever.

She pulled away and met his sweet smile. Before she knew it, his playful composure returned, and they broke the surface hand in hand.

"That was a nice surprise," she giggled.

"You said I owed you one," he winked, "you didn't say what of."

It wasn't over yet; their ride had only begun.

* * *

A/N: Happy Day 4 of SoKai week! This one's a little more light-hearted, so I hope it made you feel all warm and comfy. Everytime I watch Lilo & Stitch now, I always picture Sora and Kairi surfing together during "Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride", so I figured I'd finally write a little AU-ish ficlet. Hope you enjoyed, and thank you for reading!


End file.
